customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Best of Barney (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:74C2:57A1:871C:61B3-20181209012733
"Is Everybody Happy?" is the second episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot A pleasant afternoon of play is interrupted by unhappy grumbling sounds coming from the treehouse. Baby Bop is tardy and BJ is tired of his Sissy always being late for play appointments! Baby Bop arrives, oblivious to the time issue. Everyone nicely explains that learning to tell time is important for a variety of reasons. Dr. TickTock, a clock merchant extraordinaire and fix-it man, happens on the scene. BJ and Dr. TickTock initiate efforts to create a clock for Baby Bop, while Barney and the kids tackle the issue of teaching her how to tell time. In the end, Baby Bop gets her very own wristwatch that has a very special tune that plays.]'' [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_%26_F '''Theme': Clocks, The Importance of Time]'' [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_%26_F '''Stories': The Big Red Clock That Lost Its "Tick Tock" Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Chip *Keesha *Kristen *Stephen *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Dr. TickTock Songs #Barney Theme Song #Big and Little #Ticky Ticky Tock #A Big Parade Of Numbers #Hickory Dickory Dock #Wee Willie Winkie #By Myself #Try and Try Again #I Love You]'' Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._TickTock Dr. TickTock. He would later appear again in the Season 11 half episode "'Time Flies' (U.S. and U.K. versions)" and the books 'Barney's Happy Memories 'and the 2011 version ''Barney's Happy Valentine's Day. International Edits *Originally, Dr. TickTock shows BJ a chiming wrist watch. It was removed when being aired outside of North America.]'' [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_%26_F ki/Seas"'We've Got Rhythm'" is the fourth episode from Season 4 of ''Barney & Friends. '' Plot The peace and quiet of an otherwise typical day is shattered when BJ arrives on the scene playing his favourite drum! Barney and his friends show BJ that a drum is much more than just a noisemaker. A clapping game demonstrates the concept of rhythm and the group discovers other rhythms around them - ranging from heartbeats to jump rope games. A reading activity introduces the children to drums from many lands, and thanks to the Barney Bag, everyone gets to create a rhythm instrument of his or her own! Barney introduces a special Native American friend who shows how the drum is important to Native American culture. Educational Theme: Rhythm Cast *Barney *BJ *Ashley *Chip *Hannah *Maria *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Marvin Johnson *Mica Johnson Song List #Barney Theme Song #Jack and Jill #BJ's Song #The Clapping Song #Everybody Should Listen #The Barney Bag #Looby Loo #The Butterfly Dance #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #I Love You Trivia *When this episode aired on Treehouse Telvision, "Listen When People Talk" is sung, but cut short. *This is also the only time Hannah and Maria appear together. *The is the fourteenth episode where time lapse is used. In "Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great To Be Crazy", Chip, Ashley and Hannah are in their crazy costumes while staring at the camera. There is also a movable freeze frame of Chip in a crazy costume while holding toys. on_4 fourth season] of Barney & Friends. Plot The children decide that Goldie, their pet goldfish, is lonely. They want to buy Goldie a friend, a castle, and a plant for the bowl. After counting their coins, they discover they need more money to make their purchase. Also, Stephen realizes he has lost his prized quarter. Unbeknownst to him, Scooter has mistaken the lost quarter for trash and squirrelled it away in his stash. The children search for the quarter but don't find it. They utilize the Barney Bag to make a piggy bank to hold their money. The children work together to earn the additional money to buy a fish and some accessories for the fish bowl. By selling lemonade and cookies and cashing in aluminum cans, they nearly make their goal, but they're one quarter short. Scooter comes to the rescue by returning the quarter, and Goldie gets a friend! Theme: Saving Money Cast *Barney *Hannah *Kim *Robert *Stephen *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Friendship Song #Pennies in My Pocket #A Hunting We Will Go #The Barney Bag #The Popcorn Song #Ten Little Pennies #Let's Take Care of Our Pets #I Love You Trivia *When Scooter McNutty takes Stephen's quarter, he is singing "Clean Up". *Although "The Popcorn Song" was used in this episode, Barney and the kids don't make popcorn when that song was used. *The arrangement for "Let's Take Care of Our Pets" is updated to its current rendition. *Bob West does the phone voice of Mr. Wags the pet store owner in this episode. riends Barney & Friends]. '' Plot Tomorrow is the first day of school for Stephen! Eager to get a look at what he can expect, Mr. Boyd lets Stephen visit the school classroom a day early in the company of Barney and his friends. In the school classroom, Barney shows Stephen and the others about numbers and counting, the letters of the alphabet, books and music, art and more. BJ gets a lesson in 'indoor and outdoor' voices. Stella the Storyteller visits and tells the story of 'Wigglenose and Womp.' Meanwhile, in the treehouse, Baby Bop conspires with Miss Etta and Scooter to create her very own "Baby Bop School" - a pretend school as envisioned by a three-year-old dinosaur. '''Educational Theme': School Preparation Stories: The Elephant and the Mouse Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Ashley *Kristen *Maria *Stephen *Stella the Storyteller *Mr. Boyd *Scooter McNutty (Debut) *Miss Etta Kette (Debut) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #The Classroom Song #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Alphabet Song #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #Colors All Around #I Love You Trivia *This episode marked: **The first appearances of Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette. **The only time Maria appeared with Mr. Boyd, Kristen, and Stephen. *Although Baby Bop appears in this episode, she doesn't sing songs in this episode. *Ray Henry was the puppeteer behind the elephant trunk in this episode. International Edits *In dubbed versions, the song "Indoor-Outdoor Voices" was sung but shortened to three verses. _Happy_.jpg|thumb|278px]] Plot The children are preparing for the "Kid's Carnival" in the school playground to be held later in the day at the school. Throughout the day, Barney and his friends experience happy, sad, and angry emotions. They learn different ways to express their feelings and positive ways to deal with their emotions. Chip is very excited about the special tower he is creating for the carnival. Baby Bop's natural curiosity and eagerness to participate lead her into some trouble when she accidentally breaks Chip's surprise. By working together, the children, Baby Bop and Barney help Chip fix his "Twinkle Tower" in time for the Carnival. Theme: Feelings Stories: The Three Little Pigs Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Chip *Kim *Kristen *Robert *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Song List #Barney Theme Song #S-M-I-L-E #I Can See It on Your Face #I Just Can't Wait #Puttin' On A Show #If You're Happy and You Know It #The Barney Bag #I Can Laugh #People Helping Other People #I Love You International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened. Goofs *When Scooter McNutty notices that Baby Bop knocked over Chip's Twinkle Tower, the performer was accidentally seen.